


Hakobu-verse Snippets

by asingleredheart



Series: Hakobu [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg, mentions of others - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asingleredheart/pseuds/asingleredheart
Summary: I've been having ideas for more in this universe, but none long enough to be their own story, so instead I'm collecting them here.Stories will appear in the order I write them, and may not be chronological.





	1. Makkachin/First to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin gets a special honor, because she is a good dog and because the author forgot about her in the first fic.

Lately, Makkachin had begun to act very strangely.

At first, Yuuri and Viktor had written off her new behavior as a form of protest. Since they had begun their nightly (and sometimes multiple times in one night-ly) efforts to conceive, Makka had been banished to the living room to sleep.

Still, something about that didn’t quite fit. If she was mad about losing her spot on the bed, why was she only refusing to lay down or jump on Viktor? Would not Yuuri deserve to be punished too?

An understanding began to form in both men when Makka began bringing Viktor toys. Or, more specifically, when she began bringing Viktor toys and laying them gently on his stomach, often resting her nose there for a minute too.

What really sealed the deal, however, was the day their neighbor got a new puppy.

The new puppy was adorable, and Makkachin seemed to like him when she and Yuuri met the pup on their morning walk while Viktor made a coffee run. In fact, the two dogs got along so well that Yuuri suggested heading to a nearby park and letting the dogs play together until Viktor could join them and see too.

Yuuri was just about to text Viktor to see if he was close when the man appeared, coffee for 3 and a bag of pastries in hand. Makkachin perked up on seeing him, and was about to trot over, when the puppy caught the scent of food.

As puppies do, he took off full speed, charging right for Viktor. But Makkachin, gentle Makkachin who never so much as woofed at anyone in an unfriendly way, beat him to it.

Using her longer legs to reach Viktor first, the poodle planted herself solidly between her owner and the over-exuberant puppy and snarled fiercely, hackles raised and teeth exposed.

As Yuuri frantically apologized to the puppy’s owner, Viktor stared at Makkachin and thought. Her behavior had changed so much, but only, it seemed, where it concerned him. And she had calmed down as soon as the puppy stopped charging.

Suddenly, a light went off, and with a quick shout to Yuuri about having forgotten something at the store, Viktor ran out of the park.

Shrugging it off, Yuuri took Makkachin home and waited until Viktor burst through the door, barely taking time to shed his coat before he locked himself in the bathroom. Not willing to get his hopes up yet, Yuuri sat on the couch and pet the poodle, feeling the seconds drag by.

His silent reverie was interrupted by an overjoyed shout, shortly followed by Viktor emerging from the bathroom and pulling Yuuri up to waltz around the living room, Makkachin barking happily and racing in circle around their feet.

The next few hours were a blur of texts and calls and a picture that broke Instagram. And through it all, Makkachin lay comfortably in her reclaimed spot on her owners’ bed, content in her title of First to Know.


	2. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in a name?
> 
> Note: this chapter contains non-graphic images of a man giving birth

After the overwhelming rush of informing their friends and family (and all of Viktor’s Instagram followers) that they were pregnant, Yuuri and Viktor began to face down the practicalities of having a child.

Some, like finding an obstetrician and picking out maternity clothes for Viktor and onesies for the baby came easily. Others however, did not. In particular, night after night found both men struggling to choose a name.

There seemed to be so many options. Both men agreed that their name should be a mix of Russian and Japanese, something both sides of their family could easily pronounce. Since she would have a patronym from Viktor, a Japanese first name did seem slightly fairer, although neither was opposed to a Russian one. The problem mostly lay in finding such a name that they both liked, and in choosing suitable kanji, even if their name was not originally Japanese.

It did simplify things some when, on one of their visits, their doctor proudly announced that they were having a little girl. That knocked a few names off the list, but not many. Viktor had had a feeling early on, so most of the names they were considering had been girl names anyway.

Yuuri was constantly running to check their kanji dictionary, looking up different kanji that could be used. Perhaps Asuka, with asu being “to fly”. Surely a child of Viktor Nikiforov would practically soar on the ice. But what if she didn’t like skating? Interests weren’t genetic, after all.

Perhaps Ume or Umeko. Plum blossoms were a symbol of devotion, after all, and what was their little girl if not the ultimate symbol of Yuuri and Viktor’s devotion to each other. Still, Yuuri had never liked the taste of umeboshi, and naming his daughter after them somehow felt wrong.

Other names were considered. Hitomi (hito – history), Saki (sa – blossom, ki – hope), even Shun, written to mean fast or talented. Yet somehow, nothing clicked.

Viktor wasn’t as sure with kanji, but he had a few suggestions of his own. Yuuki had a nice ring to it, and a painful afternoon with the dictionary had told him it could be written with yuu meaning brave and ki meaning hope. And if his daughter’s middle was going to be so close to his own name, why shouldn’t her first name be close to Yuuri’s?

A few Russian names made the list too. Miruna wouldn’t be too hard for Japanese tongues, and it meant peace, something both men could certainly agree was lovely. But neither man could seem to find a kanji writing they liked for that one. 

The back and forth over names continued as Viktor’s pregnancy progressed, with names being added to the list almost as quickly as they were discarded. Indeed, it was still ongoing the night Viktor shook Yuuri awake and told him it was time.

The list of names was almost forgotten in the ensuing scramble. Yuuri only barely remembered to grab it off the fridge as they hurried to the car, caught up in the excitement of welcoming their baby girl.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Viktor was quickly wheeled into the delivery room, Yuuri pausing only long enough to throw on the scrubs one of the nurses handed him and to text their families that the baby was on the way.

For the next several hours, Viktor strained and panted, struggling to bring their daughter into the world while Yuuri held his hand and whispered soothing encouragements into his ear.

Finally, around 4 AM, with a last strangled scream from her father, their daughter joined the world, little lungs working full blast as the nurse cleaned her up.

Despite the lingering drugs in his system, Viktor was practically vibrating with the need to see their girl, and took her eagerly when the nurse brought the little bundle over.

The first thing that struck Yuuri was her curls. Their little girl had a full head of perfect, silver curls. And her eyes, when she opened them, were a gorgeous blue. Their daughter was the spitting image of Viktor. 

After giving the new parents a few moments to coo, the nurse hesitantly interrupted them, wondering if they had picked out a name.

Jumping slightly, Yuuri fumbled for the list he had stuffed into the pocket of the scrubs when he changed, accidentally dropping the papers in his haste.

As he bent down to retrieve them, a name caught his eye. It was small, crammed into the margins of one of the pages, but having finally seen his daughter, Yuuri suddenly felt that it was the one. When he showed Viktor, the other man agreed instantly. 

And so, at 6 AM on January 6th, once the paperwork was finished and Viktor felt ready to take a picture, the world got its first glimpse of Nina Viktorovna Katsuki-Nikiforova, with the kanji ni – try again and na – successful.


End file.
